Fiber optic technology has provided the means by which medical professionals may examine the internal structure of a patient's body without the highly invasive procedures that were previously required. The fiber-optic image conduits that are used in medical endoscopes are well known. In addition, other types of borescopes are known which employ fiber optic, light illumination, mirrors, lenses and other optics to permit internal inspection of small and relatively inaccessible places. Exemplary systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,929, issued to Lord et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,726, issued to Aijala. An image conduit essentially comprises a bundle of optical fibers. At a first end of the conduit, a lens focuses light, which defines an image, onto the densely packed ends of the fibers. The fiber bundle transmits the light from the first end to the second end. At the second end of the conduit, another lens focuses the light onto an image plane. A receiver, such as a viewing screen, CCD array, photographic film or other light-sensitive device, converts the light at the image plane into an image observable by the user. The user can insert the first end of the conduit into a relatively confined space to observe an otherwise inaccessible area or through a small opening to observe the interior of a body.
Image conduits may also include a flexible sleeve that encases the fiber bundles. The conduit flexes to allow a user to observe spaces not in the user's direct line of sight. If the space is bounded by walls, such as a those of a bore or bodily organ, the user can snake the conduit along the walls and the conduit will flex to conform to the contours of the walls while continuing to transmit the image. Other image conduits have a semi-rigid flexible sleeve that maintains its shape when a user bends the conduit into a desired shape.
Image conduits, such as those disclosed in the above-referenced U.S. patents, may also include a second fiber bundle that transmits light from the second end to the first end for illuminating the area to be inspected.
A major disadvantage of the prior art endoscopes, borescopes and similar devices is the high level of sophistication and the associated high costs, and the special equipment that is often needed to view the target image. Medical imaging systems typically cost into the thousands of dollars. This cost has kept this versatile imaging capability from the average consumer and smaller businesses who would likely have a number of different applications for such a capability. For example, teachers, and their students, could benefit from the ability to study biology, physics or geology in situations that are normally hidden from view. Plumbers, exterminators, and auto mechanics, among others would be able to diagnose problems more rapidly if they could look within confined or hard-to-access areas.
Another disadvantage of many of the prior art designs is that once a user has inserted an image conduit into a confined space beyond the user's reach, the user has little control over its movement. It would be desirable to provide an image conduit with a steering control system that allows a user to direct the movement of the conduit after it has been inserted into a space. The above-described problems and deficiencies are clearly felt in the art and are solved by the present invention in the manner described below.